My Lady
by Ichiro69
Summary: Ren dan Masato pernah bertemu disuatu pesta saat umur mereka masih kecil, dan mereka akan berjanji untuk bertemu lagi. 7 tahun kemudia, Ren bertemu dengan Masato disekolahnya, tapi gadis itu tidak mengingat sosok Ren yang pernah ia kenal. Apa yang terjadi? Langsung baca aja. Ini adalah fict pertama saya di fandom ini. Warning: ooc(inside), typo(s), female masato,dll
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Typo(s), ooc(inside), Fem-masato

Pairing: Ren x Masato

Rated: T

Saya hanya pinjem character dari Uta no Prince sama aja

Happy reading~

Don't like don't read!

Chapter 1;

**-Flashback- **

**Sesosok gadis kecil berusia sekitar 10 tahunan, sedang bersandar disebuah pilar yang ada didalam ruangan itu. Iris sapphire gadis itu mengamati orang-orang yang sedang berdansa. Gadis yang memiliki rambut biru tua yang tergerai panjang itu, menatap bosan. Ia memang benci pesta. **

**Gadis itu tampak cantik dengan gaun berwarna biru tua yang sangat cocok dengannya. Gaun itu tampak indah, dengan dihiasi pita putih dan sedikit renda yang tampak tidak terlalu berlebihan. **

"**Sampai kapan pesta ini akan selesai?" gumam gadis berambut biru tua itu, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. **

"**Mungkin cukup lama" sebuah suara anak laki-laki, membuyarkan lamunan gadis berambut biru tua tersebut. **

**Gadis itu segera menoleh kearah pemilik suara, dan mendapati sang pemilik suara yang merupakan anak laki-laki dengan berambut jingga. Sang gadis terbelalak, sementara anak laki-laki itu terkekeh pelan. **

"**Ah, kau seperti sedang melihat hantu saja" anak laki-laki itu tertawa pelan, sementara sang gadis memiringkan kepalanya. Membuat kesan manis –menurut anak laki-laki yang usianya 2 tahun lebih tua dari sang gadis.**

**Sang gadis tidak merespon. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangangannya kearah orang-orang yang sedang berdansa, tanpa menghiraukan anak laki-laki disampingnya. Sementara itu, anak laki-laki itu menatap kearah gadis itu dengan iris biru langitnya. **

"**Kau ingin main diluar?" tawar anak laki-laki berambut jingga itu. **

**Gadis itu diam sejenak. Raut wajahnya tampak sedang menimbang-nimbang, sampai akhirnya gadis itu menoleh kearah anak laki-laki itu. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan, sebagai jawabannya. Sementara anak laki-laki itu –tanpa basa-basi lagi- menarik tangan gadis berambut biru tua. Membawanya menuju keluar halaman manor ini. **

**.**

**.**

**Saat ini kedua anak kecil yang memiliki selisih 2 tahun itu, duduk diatas rumput. Kedua iris mereka mentap kelangit. Anak laki-laki berambut jingga itu sedang tersenyum, senyum yang sangat hangat. Sementara sang gadis berambut biru tua itu, memandang kelangit dengan wajah datar. **

"**Kau tau, kau adalah teman pertamaku" ujar anak laki-laki itu. **

**Gadis disebelahnya tersentak mendengarnya. Ia pun menoleh, memandang kearah anak laki-laki yang kini duduk disampingnya. **

"**Kupikir kau memiliki banyak teman" respon sang gadis dengan wajah –masih- datar**

**Anak laki-laki itu terkekeh pelan, "Kau akhirnya bicara juga. Kupikir kau tidak ingin bicara denganku" Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis. Sementara gadis berambut biru tua itu memandangnya dengan wajah bertanya. **

"**Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya sang gadis.**

"**Karena saat aku bertanya padamu, kau tidak menjawab sama sekali. Salah satu respon mu hanya dengan mengangguk dan menggeleng" Jawab sang bocah laki-laki**

**Hening**

**Kedua anak kecil itu tengah sibuk mendalami pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya suara anak laki-laki itu memecah keheningan**

"**Jadi, kau sudah punya teman sebelumnya?" tanya si anak laki-laki**

"**Tidak" jawab gadis itu dengan wajah dingin. Matanya menatap kelangit, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Sebelum anak laki-laki itu melanjutkan, sang gadis cepat-cepat menambahkan "Aku lebih suka menyendiri. Aku tidak suka keramaian, apalagi pesta"**

**Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum simpul, "Kita sama" ujarnya**

**Sang gadis menoleh, "Kau tidak terlihat seperti itu. Justru kau terlihat seperti anak-anak lain yang mudah bergaul" sang gadis menanggapi dengan ekspresi datar.**

"**Mereka hanya kenalanku saja. Lagipula, aku tidak benar-benar menganggap anak-anak sombong itu teman kok. Dan lagipula…" anak laki-laki itu menggantungkan kalimatnya. **

"**Lagipula?" tanya sang gadis dengan wajah yang mulai penasaran**

"**Hanya kau yang kuanggap sebagai teman, itu saja" jawab anak laki-laki itu tertawa.**

"**Kenapa?" tanya sang gadis dengan wajah stoic**

"**Aku tidak tau. Mungkin karena kau itu… manis?" **

**Dan itu membuat wajah sang gadis ditumbuhi oleh semburat merah muda. **

**Tidak lama setelah itu, "Masato, apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kemarilah, sebentar lagi kita akan pulang" ujar sang ibu gadis itu. **

"**Kau sudah mau pulang, eh?" tanya anak laki-laki berambut jingga itu. Sementara sang gadis menjawabnya dengan anggukan cepat. **

"**Sampai jumpa…" Gadis itu menggantungkan kalimatnya, karena ia tidak tau nama anak laki-laki didepannya. **

"**Ren" Anak laki-laki itu dengan cepat menyambung kalimat sang gadis yang terputus itu. **

"**Sampai jumpa, Ren" Gadis berambut biru tua itu melambai kearah anak laki-laki yang masih duduk itu. Anak laki-laki itu membalasnya dengan ikut melambai.**

"**Kita akan bertemu lagi, Lady!" **

**Dan itu menjadi salam perpisahan untuk kedua anak tersebut**

**-End Flashback-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hijirikawa Masato adalah putri semata wayang dari pasangan Hijirikawa, sekaligus pewaris dari Hijirikawa company. Saat ini umur Masato sudah menginjak 17 tahun. Dan selama itu pula, Masato tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna biru tua, dengan kulit seputih porselin dan mata berwarna sapphire yang indah. Selain itu, gadis ini juga memiliki sifat dingin.

Hari ini akan diadakan upacara penerimaan siswa baru disekolah menengah atas ternama di Tokyo. (Author bingung nama sekolahnya apa-_-)

Masato berjalan memasuki halaman sekolah yang cukup ramai, karena ini adalah hari pertama penerimaan murid baru. Hari pertama disekolah, Masato harus disambut dengan acara tersesat. Maklum, karena sekolah ini memiliki halaman yang sangat luas dan terdiri dari beberapa gedung.

Masato berjalan sembari celingak-celinguk, berharap ada seseorang yang dapat ia tanyai. Tapi sayang, disini sangat sepi. Hanya tinggal gadis berambut biru tua itu sendirian. Masato sendiri tidak habis pikir, kenapa dia bisa tersesat disini?Lagipula dia seharusnya bisa mengikuti murid-murid lainnya kan?

Oh, dan suasana sepi ini membuat Masato merasa putus asa. Tidak ada siapapun disini, hanya beberapa pohon dan padang rumput yang luas. Masato sendiri tidak tau apa sebenarnya tempat ini.

Iris sapphire nya mengamati setiap sudut halaman ini, dan ia berhenti pada suatu titik. Iris nya terbelalak, tapi menunjukan kilatan kebahagiaan karena menemukan seseorang yang –dengan santainya- berbaring dibawah pohon.

Dan segera, Masato menghampiri pemuda itu.

.

.

Sementara itu, terlihat sosok pemuda berambut jingga dengan santainya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon. Matanya terpejam, menikmati kedamaian disini.

Pemuda itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sudah lama terjadi. Mungkin sekitar 7 tahun yang lalu

Saat dimana dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis berambut biru tua, dengan iris berwarna sapphire.

'**Apa kita akan bertemu lagi, Lady?'** batin pemuda berambut jingga tersebut.

Hembusan angin, membuat helaian rambut jingga pemuda tersebut berterbangan. Sementara matanya masih terpejam, menikmati kedamaian yang selalu ia rasakan saat berada ditempat ini. Pemuda itu tampak –cukup tidak rapi- memakai seragam sekolah.

Yang ada didalam pikiran pemuda itu adalah gadis berambut biru tua, yang mungkin sudah dewasa saat ini. Yah, Ren –nama pemuda itu- ingat, nama gadis itu adalah '**Masato**'

Memang nama yang cukup aneh untuk seorang gadis semanis dia, karena Masato nama anak laki-laki?

Dan itu membuat Ren, pemuda berambut jingga itu tersenyum dengan masih memejamkan matanya.

Dari awal mereka bertemu, Ren memang sudah tertarik pada Masato. Gadis itu berbeda dengan anak lainnya. Walaupun Ren sangat mudah bersosialisasi, tapi Ren sendiri sebenarnya tidak suka berteman dengan banyak orang. Itu ia lakukan hanya karena paksaan dari ayahnya. Sebagai pewaris Jinguji company, Ren diharuskan untuk mudah bersosialisasi dengan siapapun.

"Ehm…" seroang gadis berdehem pelan. "Kau bisa bantu aku?" tanya suara sang gadis, sementara Ren masih memejamkan matanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan sang gadis, Ren cepat-cepat membuka mata dengan malas. '**Apa gadis-gadis itu mengikutiku?!' **batinnya kesal, sebelum ia melihat sosok gadis yang bertanya padanya.

Iris biru langit Ren, akhirnya menampakkan diri juga. Matanya terbelalak, mendapati sosok gadis berambut biru tua dengan iris sapphire yang memandangnya dengan wajah datar. Sosok gadis itu benar-benar familiar dengan Ren. Siapakah gadis itu?

"Kau tau, dimana gedung auditorium?" tanya sang gadis, tanpa menghiraukan mimic wajah Ren yang sedang terkejut.

"Masato?"

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya, memandang Ren dengan wajah bertanya yang tidak ada perubahan sedikitpun. Hanya saja, wajah gadis itu tampak lebih dewasa dan… cantik? Serta rambutnya lebih panjang dari sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau namaku?" tanya Masato dengan wajah stoic, sama sekali tidak berubah seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak ingat aku, my Lady?" Ren menunjukan senyum yang tampak seperti sedang menyeringai.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingat. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelum ini?"

Dan itu membuat dada Ren terasa sesak. Apa gadis ini tidak mengingatnya? Bukankah mereka adalah teman? Walaupun yang mendeklarasikan bahwa mereka adalah teman adalah Ren, tapi saat itu Masato tidak keberatan. Apa dia sudah melupakan sosok Ren?

Ren hanya diam. Sementara Masato segera melambaikan tangannya tepat didepan wajah Ren, dan itu membuat Ren tersentak kaget. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Masato dengan wajah sedikit kebingungan.

Ren tersenyum-senyum pahit. "Aku tidak apa-apa, my Lady" jawabnya sembari bangkit berdiri.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Lady'?" tanya Masato dengan seblah alis terangkat.

"Apa tidak boleh?" Ren balik bertanya, sementara Masato menggeleng pelan.

"tidak apa-apa. Dan aku ingin bertanya…" Masato menggantungan kalimatnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ren dengan wajah tertarik.

"Kau tau dimana letak gedung auditorium? Ehm, sebenarnya… aku sedikit… tersesat sih" Saat ini wajah Masato memerah, karena malu. Ren melihatnya dengan menahan tawa.

"Ah, jadi kau murid baru disini?" tanya Ren semmbari memberi aba-aba pada Masato agar mengikutinya. Masato menunduk dengan wajah memerah karena malu, sembari mengangguk pelan. Ren tersenyum lembut.

Didalam hatinya, ia senang dapat bertemu dengan gadis yang selama ini selalu dibanyangkan olehnya. Gadis itu tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik, dan entah kenapa jantung Ren berdetak semakin kencang saat memikirkannya. Disaat yang sama, Ren penasaran. Kenapa Masato tidak mengingatnya? Apa Masato tidak menganggapnya teman?

Hening menyelimuti langkah mereka berdua.

"Kau juga murid disini?" dan suara Masato lah yang memecah keheningan. Ren menjawabnya dengan mengangguk pelan. "Bukankah kau seharusnya ada dikelas?" tanya Masato dengan nada seperti sedang mengintrogasi. Tapi Ren menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Iya, memang" jawab Ren santai, tidak mempedulikan Masato yang menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Kau bolos?" tanya Masato dengan mata terbelalak.

"Yah, bisa dibilang seperti itu tapi…" Ren memberi jeda sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku lebih suka menyebutnya dengan 'beristirahat sejenak'" lanjut Ren dengan nada santai.

Hening.

Masato sama sekali tidak menanggapi perkataan Ren, sementara pemuda berambut jingga itu tidak tau harus bicara apalagi. Mereka sibuk mendalami pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Gomen kalo akhir-akhirnya agak nggantung habisnya author kehabisan kata-kata lagi. Oke, tunggu chapter 2 nya~**

**Terimakasih telah membaca fict saya, tolong review nya**


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Typo(s), ooc(inside), Fem-masato

Pairing: Ren x Masato

Rated: T

Saya hanya pinjem character dari Uta no Prince sama aja

Happy reading~

Don't like don't read!

Chapter 2;

Setelah upacara penerimaan murid baru selesai, Masato segera berjalan menuju kelasnya (Author gak nyebutin kelasnya-_-)

Saat ini suasana kelas cukup ramai dengan murid-murid yang saling berkenalan satu sama lain. Sementara Masato sendiri tidak ambil pusing, ia langsung duduk menuju bangku yang letaknya berseblahan dengan jendela. Ia tidak peduli dengan murid-murid lain yang mulai berbasa-basi –hal yang selalu dilakukan saat mereka baru saja mengenal.

Tidak lama setelah itu, bel masuk telah berbunyi. Semua siswa yang sedari tadi berkeliaran, kembali ketempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

Masato menyangga dagunya dengan salah satu dari tangannya sembari melihat keluar jendela. Dia memang tidak suka bersosialisasi.

Dan secara tiba-tiba, suasana kelas berubah menjadi ricuh. Bahkan sangat ricuh. Atau secara spesifiknya, para gadis-gadis yang ada dikelas ini berteriak-teriak-kecuali Masato tentunya. Memangnya kenapa mereka bisa berteriak-teriak'sih?

Dan itu membuat Masato jengah. Ia menoleh, melihat beberapa gadis-gadis yang ada dikelasnya melihat kedepan kelas dengan pandangan terkesima dan berbinar-binar. Memangnya apa yang membuat mereka seperti itu?

Dan pandangan Masato berlaih pada sosok tiga pemuda yang –mungkin- membuat gadis-gadis disekolah ini berteriak-teriak. Iris sapphire Masato bertemu dengan iris biru langit dari pemuda berambut jingga –salah satu dari ketiga pemuda tersebut.

Masato terbelalak, mendapati sosok pemuda berambut jngga tersebut. Dia…

Bukankah dia adalah pemuda yang ia temui ditaman belakang? Dan pemuda itu'lah yang menunjukan ruang auditorium.

"Pagi semua~" sambut pemuda berambut blonde dengan senyum manis yang membuat para gadis-gadis semakin ricuh. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut blonde dengan iris emerald yang terbingkai oleh kacarmata.

"Setelah kalian mengikuti upacara penerimaan siswa baru, kami akan menemani kalian selama 2 hari ini untuk mengenal sekolah ini. Atau bisa disebut dengan masa orientasi" pemuda berambut raven menambahkan.

Semua gadis-gadis yang ada disana mengikuti penjelasan dengan baik, atau bisa dibilang mereka sedang mengamati wajah ketiga pemuda tampan tersebut?

"Perkenalkan, namaku Ichinose Tokiya. Kami adalah osis disini" ujar pemuda berambut raven tersebut.

"Aku Shinomiya Natsuki~" pemuda berambut blonde itu tersenyum ceria.

"Jinguji Ren" dan pemuda berambut jingga itu akhirnya angkat bicara juga, dan itu membuat seisi kelas menjadi ricuh. Beberapa gadis disini nosebleed, melihat ketampanan ketiga pemuda itu.

"Sudah, semuanya harap tenang. Baiklah, Ren, kau yang mengabsen" ujar pemuda berambut raven yang bernama Tokiya tersebut. Sementara pemuda berambut jingga disampingnya, telah siap dengan daftar absensi ditangannya.

Sementara Ren memanggil nama satu per satu, Masato kembali memandang keluar jendela. Ia merasa tidak enak, karena sedari tadi ia merasa bahwa pemuda berambut jingga it uterus mengamatinya. Walaupun itu hanya sesaat.

"Hijirikawa Masato"

Dan dengan cepat gadis berambut biru tua tersebut mengangkat tangannya, dan menoleh kearah Ren yang sedang mengabsen namanya.

Kedua iris keduanya saling bertemu, membuat Masato blushing sendiri. Mungkin ia blushing karena Ren memandangnya dengan penuh arti?

Jeda sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Ren melanjutkan kegiatan mengabsennya itu. Sementara Tokiya dan Natsuki masih berdiri disampingnya. Tokiya berdiri dengan melipat tangannya didepan dada, irisnya mengamati satu per satu murid-murid disini. Sementara Natsuki sibuk melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum ramah pada gadis-gadis yang melambai kearahnya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya semuanya sudah masuk" ujar Ren setelah mengabsen semua murid disini. Ia lalu memberikan daftar absensi itu kepada Tokiya, sementara Tokiya menerimanya dengan wajah datar.

.

.

Kegiatan selama masa orientasi ini dilanjutkan dengan berkeliling sekolah.

Semua siswi-siswi disini tampak antusias, kecuali Masato yang hanya menanggapinya dengan wajah datar. Sementara para murid laki-laki yang lain –sama hal nya dengan Masato-, mereka tampak biasa saja. Beberapa juga menanggapinya dengan bosan.

"Ini adalah gedung olahraga" jelas Natsuki dengan senyum ramahnya.

Disampingnya berdiri pemuda berambut raven yang bernama Tokiya.

Sedari tadi mereka berdualah yang menjelaskan mengenai tempat-tempat yang ada disekolah ini. Dan tentu saja, barisan terdepan adalah para gadis-gadis yang ingin bersama dengan kedua pemuda tampan tersebut. Sementara Masato adalah satu-satunya gadis yang berada dibarisan belakang.

"Kau bisa tertinggal nanti" ujar Ren tiba-tiba berjalan disamping Masato.

Gadis berambut biru tua itu berjengit kaget, melihat kakak kelasnya yang berjalan disampingnya. Bukannya Ren seharusnya ikut menjelaskan didepan bersama Natsuki dan Tokiya?

"Ah, kau seperti sedang melihat hantu saja"

Kata-kata itu begitu familiar bagi Masato. Tapi kapan?

"Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Masato dengan wajah bertanya. Ren tersenyum lembut, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Oh ya, aku ingat sekarang!"

Dan kata-kata Masato membuat Ren tersenyum cerah. Jadi gadis yang pernah ia temui 7 tahun yang lalu itu masih mengingatnya? Oh, betapa senangnya ia sampai…

"Kau pemuda yang kemarin'kan? Jadi itu kenapa kau bisa dengan –seenaknya- beristirahat, karena kau osis?"

Ren tersenyum, walaupun didalam hatinya harapannya telah pupus. Karena Masato masih belum mengingat dirinya. Apa gadis berambut biru tua itu benar-benar Masato? Tapi jika bukan, kenapa nama kedua gadis itu begitu mirip? Selain itu keduanya juga mempunyai wajah yang mirip.

"Oh ya, terimakasih untuk yang kemarin" ujar Masato dengan wajah tertunduk karena malu.

Ren tersenyum, "Jika kau tidak tau jalan, lebih baik dengarkan baik-baik penjelasan didepan. Apa kau mau tersesat lagi, Lady?" Ren bertanya dengan nada menggoda, sementara Masato sendiri menanggapi dengan wajah dingin.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja memanggilku 'lady'?" tanya Masato dengan wajah –sedikit- sebal. Walaupun wajah Masato tetap datar, tapi ia tau bahwa gadis itu sedikit sebal dengan pertanyaannya.

"Karena kau mirip dengan seseorang"

"Siapa yang kau maksud? Apa dia benar-benar mirip denganku?"

"Iya, dia sangat mirip denganmu. Hanya saja, saat itu umurnya mungkin masih 10 tahun"

"Siapa dia?"

"7 tahun yang lalu aku bertemu dengannya disuatu pesta dan setelah itu aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Walaupun begitu,… aku masih dapat mengingat namanya, tapi jika aku memberitahumu…" Ren menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Masato menaikkan sebelah alisnya, memandang Ren dengan wajah yang penasaran. "Kenapa jika memberitahuku?" tanya Masato penasaran.

"Bukankah kita baru saja berkenalan, lady? Kenapa kau jadi ingin mengetahui gadis yang kau sendiri tidak perlu tau?" Ren bertanya dengan seringai menggoda.

Dengan cepat, Masato memandang lurus lagi. Dibalik semua itu, sebenarnya Masato ingin menyembunyikan rona pada wajahnya karena Ren memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'lady'.

"Ya teserah kau saja. Tapi yang jelas, aku tidak punya saudara kembar jadi…" Masato memberi jeda sejenak. "Aku sedikit penasaran seperti apa gadis yang kau maksud mirip denganku itu" lanjutnya.

"Aku mungkin akan cerita siapa dia sebenarnya… tapi nanti"

Masato menoleh kearah Ren yang tersenyum. Tapi Masato tau, senyum itu seperti senyum pahit. "sebenarnya kau mencintai gadis itu?" tanya Masato dengan wajah innocent. Ren yang mendengar pertanyaan Masato, membuat iris biru langitnya terbelalak.

"Kenapa kau beranggapan seperti itu?" tanya Ren dengan wajah –yang tanpa disadari oleh Masato- sedikit merona.

"Dari caramu bercerita tentangnya, mungkin?"

Ren berpikir sejenak. Apa benar dia memang mencintai Masato yang dulu ia temui? Jika tidak, kenapa dia selalu memikirkan gadis itu hingga saat ini?

'**Apa aku mencintainya?'** batin Ren.

Jika itu benar, siapa gadis disampingnya? Apa dia Masato yang dulu ia kenal? Dan alasan satu-satunya yang membuat Ren tidak yakin adalah…

'**Kenapa Masato tidak mengingatku?**'

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 2 selesai juga

Gomen ceritanya pendek banget, akhirnya juga nggantung. (Habisnya author kehilangan ide dan cara satu-satunya hanya dengan tbc-_-)

Oke, terimakasih buat yang udah baca. Jangan lupa review nya


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Typo(s), ooc(inside), Fem-masato

Pairing: Ren x Masato

Rated: T

Saya hanya pinjem character dari Uta no Prince sama aja

Happy reading~

Don't like don't read!

Chapter 3;

Seminggu kemudian

Sudah seminggu, semenjak hari pertama sekolah. Murid-murid mulai memulai pelajaran seperti biasanya. Begitu pula dengan Masato.

Dan entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini Masato begitu dekat dengan pemuda berambut jingga yang merupakan kakak kelasnya sendiri. Tentu saja pemuda itu adalah Ren. Mereka tampak akrab, walaupun mereka baru mengenal seminggu. Tapi entah kenapa, mereka tampak begitu dekat layaknya sudah bertemu sebelumnya.

Sebenarnya Ren sendiri masih mengingat kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu, saat dipesta dansa tersebut. Sementara Masato? Dia sama sekali tidak ingat apapun.

7 Tahun Ren menunggu gadis berambut biru tua yang ia temui, dan saat ini akhirnya ia bertemu dengannya lagi. Saat ini ia tersenyum, sembari duduk diatas rumput bersama Masato disampingnya. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak berubah dari sebelumnya, hanya saja ia bertambah dewasa. Dan wajahnya tampak… cantik, menurut Ren.

Dan seminggu terakhir, termasuk saat ini, Ren merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat gadis ini bersamanya. Rasanya aneh.

'**Apa aku mencintai Masato?'**

Dan pertanyaan itu terus dilontarkan dalam pikriannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Jadi seperti apa gadis itu?" tanya Masato memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Tanpa menoleh kearah gadis berambut biru tua tersebut, Ren menjawab sembari tersenyum lembut. "Dia memiliki rambut biru tua, sama sepertimu. Dan warna matanya sama denganmu, apa itu kurang jelas, Lady?" Ren tersenyum menggoda. Masato tetap memasang wajah stoic, seperti biasanya. "Aku sudah menceritakan semua tentangku, bagaimana dengan kau sendiri, Lady?"

Masato menoleh dengan mata terbelalak.

Sesaat, wajah Masato terlihat sendu.

Ren menyadari hal itu, tapi ia hanya diam saja. Menunggu Masato untuk bercerita.

"Yang pasti berbeda denganmu. Aku tidak memiliki teman, dan aku lebih sering dirumah dibanding pergi ketempat umum" ujar Masato dengan wajah tertunduk. Masato lalu melanjutkan, "Kau pasti beranggapan bahwa aku gadis aneh" timpalnya.

Ren menggeleng pelan, lalu menjawab "Aku tidak menganggapmu aneh kok. Kau itu…" Ren menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Masato menatapnya denganwajah bertanya, "Aku kenapa?" tanya Masato dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kau itu gadis yang menarik, menurutku"

Dan itu berhasil membuat wajah Masato ditumbuhi oleh semburat merah. Membuat gadis itu terlihat semakin manis dengan wajah yang merona.

Hening

Entah kenapa keduanya menjadi canggung. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Ren sendiri mengutuk dirinya sendiri, yang telah keceplosan. Sementara Masato masih mencerna perkataan Ren barusan.

Keduanya masih mendalami pikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya bel selesai istirahat menginterupsi keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

.

.

-**skip time pulang sekolah-**

Masato berjalan keluar dari kelasnya setelah bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Diujung koridor lantai dua, ia bertemu dengan sosok yang tidak asing lagi. Sosok pemuda berambut jingga yang ia kenal, Ren.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, mendapati Masato. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Masato dengan senyum khas dari seorang Ren.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Lady" ujarnya lalu ia melanjutkan "Bagaimana jika kita pulang bersama? Hari ini kau dijemput?" tanya Ren.

Masato menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu kau ingin kuantar?" tanya Ren, memastikan.

"Baiklah" jawab Masato singkat.

Lalu mereka berjalan menuruni tangga secara berdampingan, dan menuju tempat parkir bersama-sama.

Ren memberikan sebuah helm untuk Masato, "Pakailah ini, Lady" ujarnya masih dengan senyum khas milik pemuda bersurai jingga tersebut. Masato menerimanya dan memakai helm tersebut.

Ren lalu menyalakan mesin motornya, dan ia memberikan aba-aba kepada Masato agar gadis itu naik. Masato hanya menurut sesuai dengan aba-aba Ren, lalu pemuda bersurai jingga itu menyalakan mesin motornya dan lalu pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

Motor Ren melaju dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi.

"Pegangan yang erat, Lady" ujar Ren dengan sebelah tangan yang menyuruh Masato merangkul pinggang pemuda itu.

Masato hanya menurut, walaupun wajahnya sudah merah karena blushing.

Dan perjalanan harus berakhir, saat motor yang dikendarai Ren berhenti tepat disebuah manison yang cukup besar. Ren melepas helm yang ia kenakan, lalu memandang gadis berambut biru tua dengan wajah yang ditumbuhi semburat merah muda.

"Jadi ini rumahmu?" tanya Ren memastikan, sementara Masato mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Ren.

"Kau tidak mau mampir?" tanya Masato

"Tidak usah, terimakasih. Mungkin kapan-kapan, aku akan mampir" jawab Ren santai masih dengan senyum khasnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati dijalan" ujar Masato melambaikan tangannya, saat Ren tengah bersiap memakai helm.

Dan kebersamaan mereka harus diakhiri saat motor Ren melaju meninggalkan manor –rumah Masato. Sementara Masato masih berdiri terpaku ditempatnya. Iris sapphire Masato menatap kepergian Ren yang telah hilang dibalik tikungan.

Memangnya apa yang gadis itu pikirkan?

Dan yang perlu kalian tau, sejak tadi Masato selalu berdebar-debar saat bersama Ren. Apalagi saat Ren menyuruh Masato agar merangkul pinggangnya. Semua pemikiran itu membuat gadis berambut biru ini blushing dan jantung nya berdebar-debar tanpa sebab.

Kenapa ia menjadi seperti ini saat bersama Ren?

Walaupun merasa jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang saat bersama dengan Ren, tapi gadis berambut biru tua ini merasa nyaman disamping pemuda berambut jingga yang lebih tua darinya 2 tahun.

Setelah berdiri cukup lama, akhirnya Masato memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam manison miliknya.

.

.

Langit malam menemani kesendirian Masato dikamarnya yang bernuansa biru.

Gadis dengan balutan piyama putih tulang dengan rambut biru tua yang terurai itu merebahkan dirinya dikasur. Kedua irisnya menyusuri setiap sudut langit-langit kamarnya. Sementara pikirannya sudah melayang-layang ketempat lain.

Dan seperti yang ia pikirkan tadi siang, saat ini Masato sedang memikirkan Ren.

Entah kenapa, dia tidak sabar untuk pergi kesekolah dan bertemu dengan kakak kelas sekalihus sahabatnya disekolah tersebut. Ia merasa… rindu?

Masato mengubah posisi berbaringnya kearah menyamping, sementara ia memejamkan matanya. Merasakan detak jantung yang cepat saat memikirkan Ren.

Entah kenapa ia teringat seuatu. Percakapannya dengan Ren saat itu.

"**Kau mirip dengan seseorang"**

"**7 tahun lalu aku bertemu dengannya, dan mungkin sekarang umurnya seusiamu. Aku bertemu dengannya disebuah pesta dansa, dan semenjak itu aku tidak dapat bertemu dengannya lagi. Selama ini aku selalu menunggunya…" **

Ingatan akan percakapannya dengan Ren saat itu, membuat dada Masato sedikit sesak.

_Apa dia mencintai gadis itu? Apa aku hanya akan menjadi pelampiasan hatinya yang tidak bertemu dengan gadis yang mirip denganku?_

Tanpa sadar, setes air mata menggantung pada sudut mata Masato. Ia tersenyum miris, senyum yang begitu menyedihkan dan tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah melihatnya. Karena memang Masato sendiri jarang menunjukan ekspresi.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Rasa sesak pada dadanya membuatnya ingin menangis. Terlalu menyakitkan.

_Tapi kenapa aku berpikiran seperti ini?_

Masato mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, sebelum satu pemikiran muncul didalam benaknya.

_Apa aku mencintainya?_

Masato mengalami kepahitan, saat ia harus mengetahui perasaannya pada Ren yang sebenarnya tidak mencintinya.

Benar, Ren bukan mencintainya melainkan gadis yang mirip dengan Masato saat itu.

Masato hanyalah seorang peniru, dan ia menjadi pelampiasan hati Ren dimana pemuda berambut jingga itu tidak dapat menemukan gadis yang selama 7 tahun ini ia cari-cari. Lagipupa, jika gadis itu Masato, kenapa Masato tidak mengenal sosok Ren?

Dan jawaban satu-satunya adalah, bahwa Masato bukanlah gadis itu. Ia hanyalah seorang gadis yang secara kebetulan, memiliki kemiripan dengan gadis itu.

Dan Masato pun menangis dalam diam, melihat kenyataan tersebut sampai akhirnya ia tertidur karena terlalu lelah.

.

.

.

Disaat yang sama.

Sosok pemuda berambut jingga sedang berbaring dikamarnya yang bernuansa dengan warna hitam dan jingga tersebut.

Kedua iris nya terpejam, walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak sedang tidur. Melainkan memikirkan saat-saat yang paling menyenangkan tadi siang, dimana Masato merangkul pinggangnya tadi.

Pemuda yang bernama Ren itu tersenyum.

Ia benar-benar senang saat itu, dan mungkin ia tidak akan melupakannya selamanya.

Dan yang perlu kalian semua tau, termasuk para readers, bahwa sebenarnya jantung Ren sudah berdebar sangat kencang seperti mesin kereta uap saat Masato merangkul pinggangnya. Bukan hanya saat itu, melainkan setiap ia memliki kontak fisik dengan gadis berambut biru tua tersebut, Ren merasa ada sesuatu seperti aliran listrik yang menyengat kulitnya.

Dan wajah yang terbayang saat ia memejamkan matanya adalah…

Wajah Masato

Pertanyaan selanjutnya, siapakah Masato itu?

Ia benar-benar mirip dengan Lady yang ia temui dipesta dansa bertopeng, 7 tahun lalu. Nama mereka pun sama.

"**Masato"**

Dan ia selalu mengingat satu nama itu, saat ibu dari gadis yang berusia sekitar 10 tahunan itu memanggil gadis itu.

Nama keduanya sama. Sama-sama Masato, dan juga wajah mereka sama –walaupun Ren tidak dapat melihat wajah gadis berumur 10 tahun itu karena tertutup oleh topeng. Tapi yang jelas, keduanya sangat mirip. Dan kemungkinan bahwa mereka adalah orang yang sama hampir mencapai 100 persen.

Hanya satu hal yang membuat Ren tidak yakin.

Dan pertanyaan ini selalu ia ulang, bahkan sudah berkali-kali ia menanyakannya pada dirinya sendiri.

_Kenapa Masato tidak mengingatku?_

Dan pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dijawab oleh Ren itu, membuat pemuda berambut jingga itu frustasi. Dan munculah dugaan-dugaan Ren.

_Apa Masato membenciku? Apa aku tidak pantas menjadi temannya? APa aku tidak penting baginya?_

Tapi semua dugaan itu langsung sirna, saat melihat Masato yang sekarang ini. Bisa dibilang, mereka berdua sudah berteman seminggu terakhir. Dan Masato sendiri terlihat tidak masalah harus berteman dengan Ren.

_Apa ada alasan lain? Tapi apa?_

Ren tidak bisa berpikir lagi.

Pikirannya begitu rumit, dan ia lebih memilih untuk tidur dibanding memikirkan hal itu.

_Mungkin aku akan tau alasan itu nanti_

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 3 udah UPDATE

Ditengah UKK saya –sebagai author yang baik- *plak* sudah menepati janji saya untuk meneruskan kisah fict geje ini. Terimakasih buat yang udah review, dan udah favorite.

Baiklah, segini dulu dari saya, silahkan tunggu kelanjutan dari saya.

Tolong review nya


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Typo(s), ooc(inside), Fem-masato

Pairing: Ren x Masato

Rated: T

Saya hanya pinjem character dari Uta no Prince sama aja

Happy reading~

Don't like don't read!

Chapter 4;

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Semua siswa dengan antusiasnya berbondong-bondong menuju kafetaria.

Sudah mendaji adat istiadat(?), para siswa menghabiskan waktu istriarat mereka dikafetaria saat jam istirahat pertama. Berbeda dengan Masato, tentu saja karena ia tidak menyukai keramaian.

Dan saat ini, gadis berambut biru tua itu sedang memakan sandwichnya dibangku taman yang cukup sepi. Maklum, ini kan jam istirahat pertama.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan disini, Lady"

Jangan tanya lagi siapa yang berbicara itu. Sudah jelas'kan, kalau yang berbicara itu Ren? Memang siapa lagi?

"Boleh aku duduk?"

"Hn" Masato hanya mengangguk dan bergumam pelan, masih sibuk mengunyah makan siangnya.

Setelah menghabiskan sandwich yang sempat ia beli di kafetaria tadi, Masato menoleh kearah Ren yang masih diam dan memperhatikannya. "Kau tidak makan?" tanya Masato masih dengan wajah stoic miliknya.

"Sudah, tadi" jawab Ren tersenyum, dan entah sejak kapan Masato jadi blushing melihat wajahnya.

Hening.

Keduanya dilanda rasa canggung. Sepertinya tidak ada topic pembicaraan yang menarik.

Sampai akhirnya rasa penasaran Masato membuat gadis itu bertanya pada sosok pemuda disampingnya.

"Jadi, aku masih ingin tau tentang gadis itu" ujar Masato tiba-tiba, tanpa mengalihkan kedua irisnya dari pemandangan taman didepan mereka.

"Kau penasaran atau cemburu, Lady?" tanya Ren dengan tatapan menyelidik dan nada menggoda, membuat wajah Masato merah padam. Yah sepertinya Masato memang benar-benar cemburu dengan gadis yang bertemu dengan Ren saat itu?

"A-aku…"

Kata-kata Masato terpotong, saat bibir Ren menyentuh bibirnya. Irisnya pun terbelalak, dan otaknya masih mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

Cukup lama Ren mencium Masato –untuk pertama kalinya. Keduanya tampak saling menikmati ciuman tersebut. Jantung keduanya pun berdebar sangat kencang, dan mereka merasa seperti ada sengatan aliran listrik tak kasat mata.

Nafas Masato tersenggal-senggal, setelah Ren terpaksa melepas ciuman pertama mereka karena Masato kekurangan pasokan oksigen. Kedua saliva mereka pun akhirnya terputus.

Wajah Masato benar-benar merah.

"Maafkan aku, aku sudah mengambil ciuman pertama mu lady" Ren akhirnya berkata setelah hening menyelimuti mereka. Sementara Masato masih terlihat sibuk mengambil nafas, lalu mendongak kearah Ren.

"A-apa maksudmu tadi?" tanya Masato.

Ren merasa pertanyaan Masato begitu menusuk, apalagi saat gadis itu masih memandangnya dengan wajah stoic.

"A-aku…" Ren tidak sanggup menjawabnya. Rasa bersalah sekaligus rasa cemas melanda Ren.

Bagaimana jika Masato tidak menyukainya? Dan bagaimana jika Masato membencinya?

"Apa maksudmu kau menciumku? Bukankah kau mencintai gadis itu? Lalu kenapa?" tanya Masato dengan tatapan yang berubah menjadi sendu. Sementara Ren sendiri dapat melihat cairan bening yang menggantung diujung mata Masato.

Kedua tangan Ren langsung meraih wajah Masato, dan segera menyeka air mata Masato dengan kedua tangannya dengan lembut.

"Aku menciumu tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu, my Lady" Ren menatap kedua sapphire Masato lekat-lekat. Berusaha menunjukan perasaan yang sebenarnya pada gadis berambut biru tua tersebut.

"Tapi… bagaimana dengan gadis itu?"

"Aku belum menceritakan satu hal tentang gadis itu padamu" Ren berkata dengan tatapan penuh arti pada gadis dihadapannya. Tentu saja tatapan yang berbeda dengan yang ia tunjukan pada para fans girl nya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Masato

"Kau belum tau nama gadis itu. Dan namanya adalah, Masato" ujar Ren

Serentak kedua orb Masato membulat. Apa kata Ren tadi? Namanya Masato? Kenapa namanya sama dengan dirinya? Tidak mungkin'kan ada orang yang tiba-tiba memiliki fisik sama, dan secara kebetulan namanya sama?

Kemungkinan yang terjadi adalah…

Gadis yang selama ini ditunggu oleh Ren adalah Masato.

"Tapi… aku tidak…" Kata-kata Masato terputus, saat gadis berambut kelabu itu merasa nyeri pada bagian kepalanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Lady?" Tanya Ren khawatir saat Masato mngerang kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa nyeri.

Sakit.

Pusing.

Masato tidak tau lagi, kenapa kepalanya terasa begitu sakit?

Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan, dan itu menyangkut tentang Ren.

**-Flashback-**

**Gadis berambut biru tua itu langsung menghampiri kedua orangtuanya, meninggalkan sosok anak laki-laki dengan rambut jingga. **

"**Sampai jumpa lagi, Ren" ujarnya, sebelum akhirnya gadis itu pergi bersama orangtuanya. **

**Gadis itu bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya, segera masuk kedalam mobil sedan yang dikemudikan kepala butler keluarganya. Perjalanan itu berjalan normal, tidak ada yang terjadi. **

**Sampai akhirnya sebuah mobil dari arah berlawanan –yang kemungkinan dikemudikan oleh orang yang sedang mabuk- melaju kencang kearah sedan hitam yang dinaiki Masato, dan menabraknya. **

**Beruntungnya, semua yang berada dimobil itu bisa selamat. **

**Kedua orangtua Masato selamat, dan bahkan keadaan mereka baik-baik saja hanya beberapa luka kecil saja. Begitu pula dengan butler keluarga Masato yang tampak hanya luka ringan saja. **

**Tapi sepertinya nasib baik tidak memihak pada gadis berambut biru tua tersebut. **

**Saat ini ia dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri, mungkin karena tadi kepalanya sempat terbentur cukup keras. Kedua orangtuanya langsung cepat-cepat membawa Masato kerumah sakit, tentunya mereka panik saat putri semata wayang mereka harus mengalami kecelakaan yang cukup serius. **

"**Beruntung anda membawanya kerumah sakit dengan cepat, jika telat sedikit saja mungkin akan fatal" ujar sang dokter setelah keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan. **

**Kedua orangtua Masato langsung bangkit berdiri, masih dengan rasa panik dan rasa cemas akan keadaan putri mereka. **

"**Apa dia akan baik-baik saja, dokter?" tanya sang ibu dengan raut cemas yang tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi. **

**Sang dokter tersenyum, "Dia baik-baik saja. Mungkin besok dia akan sadar, tapi…" senyum dokter berubah menjadi tatapan prihatin. Membuat kedua orangtua Masato yang awalnya menghela nafas lega, kembali tegang. **

"**Tapi kenapa?" kali ini gentian sang ayahlah yang tampak panik. **

"**Mungkin karena benturan yang terlalu keras, putri anda akan mengalami amnesia" kata sang dokter dengan wajah prihatin. An kedua orangtua Masato berdiri mematung, dengan tatapan tidak percaya. **

"**Tapi mungkin putri anda bisa belajar mengingat semuanya secara perlahan-lahan lagi" **

**.**

**.**

**Masato POV**

**Aku tersadar dari tidurku, dan mendapati diriku sudah berada didalam ruangan putih yang dipenuhi oleh bau obat. **

**Oh, dimana ini? Kenapa aku? Apa yang terjadi? Siapa aku?**

**Entah kenapa, semua ingatanku seperti hilang begitu saja. Aku tidak mengingat apapun. Kenapa ini? **

**Dan kesibukanku terinterupsi, saat tiga orang masuk kedalam ruanganku. Yang satu seperti seorang dokter, mungkin karena ia sedang mengenakan jas putih selayaknya dokter. Sementara pria dan wanita disampingnya… **

**Wajah mereka begitu familiar. **

"**Halo Masato, kau sudah sadar?" dokter itu menyapaku. **

**Apa? Menyapaku? Namaku Masato?**

"**Ehmm.. Siapa Masato?" tanyaku dengan suara parau, tentu saja karena aku tidak berbicara semenjak… aku sendiri juga tidak tau. **

"**Itu namamu, dear. Aku adalah ibumu, dan ini ayahmu" wanita itu berkata dengan begitu lembut. Sementara pria disampingnya tersenyum padaku. **

**Rasanya begitu hangat dan nyaman melihat mereka, seperitnya mereka memang benar-benar orangtuaku. **

"**Lalu apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanyaku dengan sedikit lebih berani dari sebelumnya. Karena memang mereka sepertinya orantuaku. Walaupun aku tidak ingat apapun, tapi sepertinya mereka jujur. Aku sendiri juga merasa nyaman didekat mereka. **

"**Kau mengalami kecelakaan, sayang" **

**Aku terkejut, dan kepalaku langsung sakit. **

**Rasanya seperti dipaksa untuk mengingat sesuatu yang tidak bisa diingat. Tapia pa itu?**

"**Sudahlah sayang, jangan pikirkan kejadian kemarin lagi. Tidak usah memaksakan jika kau tidak mengingatnya" pria itu berkata seraya mengusap lembut wajahku. **

**End Masato POV**

**Dan dimulai dari hari itu, Masato berlatih perlahan-lahan untuk mengingat semuanya. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama, sampai akhirnya semua ingatannya terkumpul. Tapi hanya satu yang ia lupakan, dan ia tidak sadari selama ini. **

**Yaitu Ren**

**-End flashback-**

Dan Masato akhirnya mengingat semuanya.

Kedua irisnya membulat.

Jadi selama ini… Ia adalah gadis itu? Gadis yang selama ini membuatnya cemburu ternyata adalah dirinya sendiri?

Dan semenjak ia pulang dari pesta bertopeng itu… ia melupakan sosok Ren begitu saja? Karena kecelakaan itu… Masato jadi tidak mengingat sosok Ren yang pernah ia temui. Dan hari itu seakan tidak pernah terjadi.

Pemikiran-pemikiran Masato langsung terinterupsi oleh suara Ren.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Lady?" tanya Ren dengan wajah cemas yang terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

"Ren? Jadi aku masih dapat mengingatmu, akhirnya…" Masato tersenyum lembut –untuk yang petrama kalinya.

Ren langsung menautkan alisnya, "Apa maksudmu, Lady? Kau ingat tentang apa?" tanya Ren dengan wajah penasaran diselingi rasa cemas.

"Waktu dipesta itu.. Dan gadis yang selama ini kau ceritakan itu sebenarnya… Aku?"

Sebuah senyum berkembang dibibir Ren. Tanganya mengusap lembut helaian rambut biru tua Masato, "Akhirnya kau ingat juga, Lady" ujarnya.

"Aku.. Aku minta maaf karena sudah melupakanmu. Saat itu, aku mengalami kecelakaan dan aku tidak mengingatmu"

Ren memeluk Masato, lalu berkata "Tidak perlu minta maaf, Lady"

Ren kembali mencium Masato.

Dan diakhiri dengan,

"Aku mencintaimu"

.

.

.

FIN

Akhirnya selesai juga fict ini~

Gomen ya kalo saya bikinnya pendek banget, hanya sampe chapter 4. Habisnya saya lagi males, dan kebetulan UKK saya udah selesai….. ^^

Oke, sampe disini dulu, ya.

Silahkan review~


End file.
